bbb2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
Soi Fon
Introduction Soi Fon, agile assasin with 2 hit kill tactic. She does not have a particularly strong close range nor far range, making her a difficult fighter to master. Her game rely on the use of supers, suzumebachi and EX. The key to victory is to build reiatsu and find opening for landing suzumebachi for 2 hit kill. Pro *Speed *Suzumebachi kill, easy win against low tier/begineers *EX, homing special ops *Fast GS *Teleport Kick, back up support to teammate *PU EX, Vacuum Twister *Infinite reiatsu pair up Con *Low stamina *C rank damage output *Low priority Anken Knives *Shunko PU, barely or non existent damage increase *Suzumebachi kill takes a lot of concentration to work *Hard to hit suzumebachi on experienced players Movelist Analysis S series S-Kick 1 *safe on block, short ranged, & fast Sx2-Kick 2 *unsafe on block, short ranged, & fast *gap between S and Sx2 is tiny, unparryable Sx3-Punch *safe on block, hit confirm *unparryable Sx4-Rising Kick *unsafe on whiff/block *does not hit stably on all charcter. (Example:Gin, Tousen) Air S-Air Heel Kick *knockdown, short ranged, difficult to time *easy suzumebachi combo set up GS-High Kick *fast, launcher *reliable anti GS Grab-Toss Throw *juggle and raise reiatsu or suzumebachi Special Moves A-Anken Knife *low priority *decent recovery *backflips *multi hit during PU B-Teleport Kick *teleports instantly, unsafe on whiff/block *targets opponents back *wall bounce Air A-Air Anken Knife *floats in air, then throws knife Supers O-Suzumebachi *first hit marks and second time kills *has a long start up time, easy to dodge, only hits immobolized opponent *teleports toward opponent *guard crush Air O *main suzumebachi for combo purpose *does not teleport toward opponent, stabs descending at 45 degree EX-Shokei Enbu *homing projectile like attack by special op team *if hit on ground, can link to ground combo *spammable with infinite reiatsu Shunko PU *tornado field effect *multi hit S series with chip damage, lowers combo ability *B, guard crush *different EX EX-Shunko Fuujin *vacuum enemy into twister *Soi Fon is full invincible during the move *does 50% damage *can set up team combo *10% chip damage Combo 1. Sx4, Air S, walk a tiny step forward, Sx4, Air S *Good damage, raise reiatsu, but does not work on every character *Hit from the front of the enemy, will not work from the back 2. Sx3, GS, walk a tiny step forward, Sx4, Air S *Similar to above, variation. 3. Sx3, GS, S, GS *Small damage, works on everyone 3. EX, [ Sx4, Air S ]x2 *EX combo on ground 4. EX, O, Air O *Infinite reiatsu, sure kill method *If EX is blocked, O guard crush, O again hit, OTG Air O 5. Grab, GS, Sx4, Air S *Stable grab combo 6. Grab, Air O *Suzumebachi set up 1 7. Sx2, B, Air O *Suzumebachi set up 2 8. Air R3, Air S, Air O *Suzumebachi set up 3 *Air R3 makes it more sneaky & easier to adjust height *Air O without cancel, hit as OTG 9. GS guard crush, O, Air O *Guard crush, 2 hit kill set up *In a match, works against begineers *Most practical when used to guard crush other slower GS 10. Air S, Sx4, Air S *Juggle combo when there is not enough reiatsu for suzumebachi 11. Sx3, GS, O *Yammy only combo 12. Sx3, GS, PU, [ Sx4, Air S ] or [ GS, EX ] *PU combo 13. Grab, well timed B *Ringout, kicks in a wierd way which blasts opponent in the direction thrown Shunko PU Combo 1. Sx3, GS, EX, *EX combo 2. B guard crush, Air O, Air O *Guard crush suzumebachi set up, can not hit detect Strategy Reiatsu Control & Suzumebachi *Air R3, Air S #main method to start her offense #hit detect to suzumebachi or juggle to Sx4, Air S #Okizeme on hit #On block, grab or Sx3 #GS, O, Air O. Death on guard crush *Sx3 #safe against parry and block #hit confirm, combo on hit #block if Sx3 is blocked #take risk with GS #take risk option 2, target change B #take risk option 3, grab #low risk no return, A *Grab #Suzumebachi or juggle GS, Sx4, Air S *Okizeme #jump toward a side, Air R3 toward opponent, Air S #repeat the Air S offense Hoggging the Wall *Bait the enemy to come close and B into wall bounce, Air O EX *EX blocked, GS, combo 1, gain back 1.5 bars *Works best when opponent has no reiatsu Infinite Reiatsu~Victory is in your hands *EX, if hit on ground, O, Air O, kill *EX, blocked, O guard crush, O, Air O, kill *EXx2, if enemy life is low, works as anti air as well *PU EX to assist teammate Hide/Run Collect Item *if the situation does not allow safe condition to do close range combat, keep running around and bait opponent to open space *collect items if they don't chase after you *teleport kick, B toward either enemy *opponent fires projectile, B counter *opponent shows large opening, O Shunko PU *EX, powerful move in 2 vs 2, if blocked, make teammate use a guard crush move to make it unblockable. *spam B, guard cush to allow teammate to land hits *mid range with A, will do about 4 hits, good chip, and decent block stun. *A can do ridiculous number of hits on Bankai Mayuri/ Giant Kon Against Begineers *Against tall charcter, if enemy don't parry loop Sx4, Air S on block, block stun and reiatsu gain. *GS guard crush into O, Air O. Noob killer *If enemy has an bad habit of canceling S series to slow GS(like Ichigo's), GS counter guard crush *If enemy has no knowledge of unsafe parry attack chain, parry and combo.